ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Ultimate Guide to a New User
Welcome to BTFF! Hello, welcome to Ben 10 Fan Fiction, also known as BTFF. If it wasn't obvious already, B''' is for '''Ben, T''' is for '''Ten, F''' is for '''Fan, and F''' is for '''Fiction. If you're a relatively new user with less than 500 edits, this page will probably be of some use to you, especially if you're new to Wikia. If you have any questions that aren't covered in this guide, feel free to contact the administrative team for assistance. The Basics of Wikia We aren't going to dedicate much of this page to the specifics of working Wikia in general, as this guide is primarily created to help you get around this wiki specifically. Wikia itself has made a helpful introductory course for new members, which I highly recommend checking out by clicking on the image link below. The Basics of BTFF Our wiki in particular has some certain odds and ends that you should be aware of. *BTFF is an English-speaking wiki, with all users expected to speak at least decent English in order to communicate properly. We have counterpart wikis in Spanish, Arabic, and Romanian for users more comfortable speaking those languages. *BTFF usually operates according to US Eastern Standard Time, regardless of where its users are located. Having this standardized time makes organizing events much easier, so it would be ideal to memorize the time difference between your time zone and the wiki's. *Much of BTFF's structure is meant to mimic shows aired on television, with most fanfics being referred to as "series" or "shows" and being divided into "episodes" instead of chapters. This extends to the rating system for your stories, which goes from TV-Y to TV-MA. Read the Rules The next thing you need to do before anything else is read the rules. The number of rules might seem overwhelming at first, but you should easily become accustomed to them. The most important ones to keep in mind are: *'Be Respectful': Just don't be a jerk, man. *'Don't Steal From Others': Don't use art, writing, or other content you didn't make unless you have explicit permission from the content's original creator. The most common content theft the wiki contends with is in regards to aliens. While it might be difficult to create your own totally original aliens at first, our wiki has a growing library of Free Use Aliens that have been pre-approved for you to use as long as you give credit. *'Don't Change Other People's Work': Don't make changes to pages that are not your own without permission. There are exceptions to this in regards to correcting grammatical errors and formatting mistakes, but generally speaking, if you're not sure, ask. Chat Getting on Chat Instead of a standard Wikia chat system, our wiki chat is located on its own Discord server. Accessing it is as simple as clicking on the large button on the sidebar that says "Join us on the Ben 10 Fan Fiction Discord". Note that you will need a Discord account in order to get on any Discord server, including ours. Chat Rules Upon joining the server, please refer to the "Rules" channel in the upper left-hand corner of the screen to get you started. When you first join the server, you won't be able to post files. This is to prevent trolls and raiders from posting violent, sexual, or otherwise gravely offensive imagery before an admin bans them. To get the ability to post files, let an admin know your Wikia account name upon joining the server so we can verify that it exists. Upon verification, you will be granted the "Registered Users" role, giving you full standard Discord privileges. Another thing to note is that although most content on the wiki itself must be marked with a profanity template if harsh curses are used, the server has no such restriction, so swearing is more commonplace; however, certain words, such as explicitly sexist, racist, homophobic, or otherwise gravely offensive curses, are still off-limits. Making a Page Page Creation Portal I'd like to introduce you to the Page Creation Portal. This allows you to create pre-formatted pages for the majority of page types on the wiki. When you enter the name of your page into a field and click the corresponding button, you'll automatically be transferred to a new page. You'll find a bunch of words already there alongside some orange boxes. Don't freak out, that's all supposed to be there to help familiarize you with the page format. *Anything that is in ( ) is where you insert words. So lets make a scenario. Say you're making a show called Doge 10: Karen You Horrific Wench Release Me From This Fan Fiction Immediately, and your username is Jeff. The page would most likely say something like the following: **(Series Name, italics) is a series by (your username, link to userpage) that follows (main character(s)) as (he/she/they) (things that he/she/they do/does). It is supposed to have (number) seasons, and it was created on (today's date). *When you edit it, replace anyting in ( ) with whatever you want. So instead of (Series Name, italics) and (your username, link to userpage), you would put: **''Doge 10: Karen You Horrific Wench Release Me From This Fan Fiction Immediately'' is a series by Jeff that follows (main character(s)) as (he/she/they) (things that he/she/they do/does). It is supposed to have (number) seasons, and it was created on (today's date). *Just do the same thing for the rest of the ( ). When you've filled them all in, make sure there's no more ( )'s. *The Orange Boxes are Templates. Templates are "...tools used to format the page in a certain way. They help the page perform many functions". If you want to see what they look like, put the arrow that you use to click on over the box. This Template is Template:Comment. They're on the page to help you make the page. Read them carefully and do what they say. **If you see a green puzzle piece, it might also be a template. Hover over it to see what it is or what it does. If you don't want it there, get rid of it. If you don't know what it is, don't do anyting to it. Its probally there to help. For more infomation on how to use templates, scroll down to the Templates Section. Message Walls, Blogs and Forums Okay, so you've probably made a userpage and said hello to the wiki. Plus, you've made some edits! That's great. Now that you've probably made a series, been on chat, and done all the stuff above, you probably want to know how you can communicate with the wiki besides chat. Message Walls, Blogs and Forums are the answers. Message Walls Message Walls are when you need to personally contact a user. To find it, go to the userpage of the user you need to contact. Then click the "Message Wall" tab. Blogs Blogs give information about shows/projects or give personal announcements. They are not for the following: *'Shipping:' Discussing the relationship between two characters in a romantic light. Also, no topics asking which couple is better than the other. *'Stories:' We have had a few users here make full stories in their blogs. They have all been moved to normal pages, but the users still continue and make blog stories. *'Personal Announcements about Joining/Leaving/Edits/Your Life': If you are leaving the wiki then you can not make a blog about that. Same thing applies to Forums. *'Pranks': If you set up a prank about doing anything like committing suicide, leaving the wiki, etc, you may be faced with administrative action depending on the severity of the subject matter. They are: *'Ways to inform people about their activity or the lack thereof:' If you are just going inactive due to vacations or school, then you are allowed to make a blog about it. *'Places to host Contests and Awards:' Admins use blogs to host contests and awards. *'How to inform the Wiki about your show, in moderation:' Most blogs are made to inform the wiki about updates to shows. However, do this in moderation. If you make a blog for it say, every week, then you are overdoing it. If you make a blog about your show say, every month, that's better. To make a blog, go to your userpage. Below the header where your avatar (the picture you added in the beginning) is, and between your userpage is a series of tabs. Click "Blog". In the top right corner, you'll see a button that says "Create Blog Post". Click that. Come up with a title, and then click Okay. Editing a blog is just like editing a page. Only it'll look different when you publish it. Forums On the Navigation bar at the top of the page, a link to the Forums will be located on the far right. Forum sections include: *'Suggestions:' This is where you can post any suggestions you might have for the wiki. *'General Wiki Discussion:' This where you can post about the wiki in general. This usually includes things such as Fanon Con and other wiki-wide events. *'2018 - A Year of Renovation:' This is where you can post anything regarding the wiki's Year of Renovation event. *'Series Discussion:' This is where you can discuss the wiki's various series. If you own a series yourself, feel free to make a discussion thread in this board. *'Movies, Crossovers, and Collaborations:' This is where you can make threads about any crossovers or collaborations by multiple authors. It can also be used to discuss movie projects, due to their usual scope. *'Creator's Hub:' This is where you can receive feedback and tips on your ideas before making an entire series out of them. *'Forum Games:' This is where you can create and play various games created specifically for forums. *'Services and Contests:' This is where you can create, use, or participate in, various wiki services and contests. *'Ben 10 Discussion:' This is where you can discuss canon Ben 10. *'Off Topic:' This is where you can discuss anything that doesn't fit into the above categories. *'Magister Council:' This is the forum for admins only. If you're not an admin, but post there anyways, you will receive a one-day block. No exceptions. There will be a button above all of that saying "Forum Policies/FAQ". Click that and read it. It'll tell you all the rules specifically for the Forum. When you click one of the boards, you will see your avatar, also known as an "avi", next to a box that says "Start a Discussion" and under it "What do you want to talk about?" Click the text "What do you want to talk about?". The box will then expand. In "What do you want to talk about", put down whatever the topic is. Then in the box under it, write out your message. You can preview the message before posting it, just like when making a page. Vandalism, Spam, and Trolls It is a well known fact that users of this wiki generally have no life. However, there are people out there with even less of a life than us, and while I'm not entirely sure how life can be ranked on the negative side of the number line, it's a thing that happens, and with that negative life comes people who, through either maliciousness, ignorance, or sometimes a mixture of both, make everything terrible for everyone. Your responsibility as a wiki member is to help keep an eye out for these people, undo the damage they do, and snitch super hard to the admins if we haven't noticed them already. Vandalism If a page is significantly edited without permission from the page's owner, that is known as vandalism. To undo vandalism, go to the "Edit" button, click the arrow on the right of it, and select "History" on the list that appears. Once there, find the edit the Vandaliser made and hit the "Undo" button, which will revert the page to its previous state. You should also report any vandalizers to an administrator. Spam If someone spams unnecessary, unhelpful, or otherwise disruptive content, please report the spam to an administrator so they can remove it. Trolls If someone is purposely being a troll, contact an administrator, who will look into the situation. Trolling can be difficult to determine as genuine or not, as some people are simply uncaring or inattentive. If you suspect someone of being a troll, but aren't entirely certain, try talking to them first. If they continue troll-like activity, you can then report them to an admin. User Rights Generally speaking, the rights given to standard users are more than enough to do things around the wiki. However, some actions, such as deleting pages or editing the wiki's theme, require higher authority, which is where users such as Administrators and Bureaucrats come in. To become one of these, you must be seen as dedicated, competent, and trustworthy by the current staff. Although there's never any guarantee you'll get a higher ranking, here are some general guidelines that can raise your chances: *You should be friendly and willing to help out around the wiki. *You should avoid breaking the rules as much as possible. If you make a mistake once in a while, that's fine, but try to avoid being blocked or banned in any way. *You should avoid being obnoxious or unhelpful on chat. *You should try to help out around the wiki as much as possible. Doing all this is your best shot at eventually gaining extra users rights. Be aware that users will usually be around for years before they get promoted, and that begging for extra rights will lower your chances of receiving them significantly. Featured Pages Every month, four pages are selected to be featured on the front page as examples of the wiki's best content. Currently, we have: *Featured Alien *Featured Series *Featured User *Featured Character *Featured Episode To nominate articles and/or vote on which ones should be featured, simply head on over to the linked pages and follow the instructions there. If something you nominated or created doesn't get featured, don't get discouraged; there's always next month! Wiki Events The wiki celebrates various wiki events at certain times throughout the year, which you are encouraged to participate in if possible. Among the most frequently-occuring events are Fanon Con, a Comic Con-like event during which users can participate in contests and reveal new information regarding their projects, and Alien Fest, a two-week event that celebrates a certain Omnitrix alien from the Ben 10 franchise. More information can be found here. Achievements By now, you may have already received a few Achievements, and might be wondering exactly what they are. Achievements, also known as Badges, are a great way to encourage editing, award individuals, and promote community growth. How to get Achievements Individuals can earn special badges by simply participating in any wiki that has Achievements enabled. Badges are awarded automatically as a user completes the tasks associated with them. Available and achieved badges are listed on one's user page. Leaderboard To showcase all the achievements and top badge winners, each wiki has a leaderboard which can be found on a special page named Special:Leaderboard. The leaderboard ranks the top 19 users by the number of points they have from badges. Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ) *'One of the contributors on my wiki is making bad edits and doesn't deserve to earn a badge for them. Can I take their badges away?' Once a badge is awarded, it can't be taken away. If someone is making pointless edits just to get badges, then you can leave them a message on their message wall about it. As always, it's best to assume good faith -- they may not realize that they're doing anything wrong. Talking to them usually helps! If someone is vandalizing the wiki and fails to respond to messages, then blocking them from the wiki will remove their badges and take them off the leaderboard. *'Why did I miss a day on the "contributing to the wiki every day" achievement?' The tracking for this achievement is based off server time, which is in the UTC timezone. For example, if you make an edit at 2 PM in the PST timezone (UTC-8) one day then another at 6pm the next day, in UTC this will be counted as 10 PM on day one and 2 AM on day three. We recommend keeping an eye on time in UTC if you are dedicated towards this achievement. Ranking Bronze Star Badges are 10 points, Silver Circle Badges are 50 points, and Big Yellow Sun Badges are 100 points. There is also one Platinum Square Badge worth a whopping 250 points! Achievement Points are NOT the same thing as the number of edits you've made. Therefore, you can have made 17,045 edits, but only have 10,000 achievement points. Cheating the System There is a rule that applies to all wikis with the Achievements (badges). No abusing a wiki feature, like making lots of unneeded edits, adding the same category over and over, and other things, to get badges. It's cheating, and can really mess up the system. It will get a warning, and then a block. Common Terms For chat purposes, words and terms are sometimes shortened or change for the sake of brevity. These are acronyms and phrases commonly used around the wiki. Wikia *BTFF - Ben 10 Fan Fiction *BTP - Ben 10 Planet *TEE - The Everything Everything Wiki *Staff - Can refer to the Community Team, but usually refers to Fandom/Wikia employees. *Chatmods/Mods - Chat Moderators *Admins - Administrators *Crats - Bureaucrats *Troll - Someone that intentionally tries to screw with people for their own entertainment. *Blacklist - List of words with restricted use. *Spam - Repetitive and/or useless messages/edits. BTFF-Specific Terms *CC - Community Committee *OS - Original Series (Ben 10) *AF - Alien Force *UA - Ultimate Alien *UAF - Combination of "AF" and "UA" used to denote their similarity *OV - Omniverse *Reboot - Ben 10 (2017) *SS - Tech 10: Star Spirit, not the Nazis. *POTO - Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Misc. Terms *JJBA - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *Weeb - A derogatory term for people who watch any anime that isn't JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. *KR - Kamen Rider *TG - Tokyo Ghoul *UTC - Wikia's Timezone, AKA the Coordinated Time Zone *EDT/EST - Eastern U.S. Timezone I Have Read This I, , have read this entire Ultimate Guide to a New User. I will refer to this if I have any questions, and if this guide does not answer them, then I will go and ask someone. I promise to follow the rules of the wiki and be the best user I can be. Category:Help Category:2014 - A Year of Change ---- Add your username here by using ~~~~. You're by no means required to (most people actually don't), but it's something you can do to certify yourself if you want. type=commenttitle page=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Ultimate Guide to a New User preload=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Ultimate Guide to a New User/layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Sign ---- *'Devcon1' (Wall - Blog - ) 03:21, May 2, 2014 (UTC) *I, Jummbl (Wall - Blog - ) 02:05, May 12, 2014 (UTC), have read this entire Ultimate Guide to a New User. I swear on it. I will refer to this if I have any questions, and if this guide does not answer, then I will go and ask someone. I promise I will follow all rules and do everything this tells me to do. *'TheItFactorofBen10' (Wall - Blog - ) 01:00, November 14, 2014 (UTC) *T r y 11:10, February 17, 2015 (UTC) *'I should have took that left turn at Proxima Centuri!' (Wall - Blog - ) 00:02, September 7, 2015 (UTC) *I have read all the above information. Slashthehedgehog95 (Wall - Blog - ) 20:45, February 10, 2016 (UTC) *'Aaronbill3' (Wall - Blog - ) 00:10, February 11, 2016 (UTC) *I have signed this and agree to all the rules. Thaxander12 *'FigMuffin' (Wall - Blog - ) 12:28, April 10, 2016 (UTC) I have read this information and solemnly swear to abide by this guide. *'I'm out of shape, I wake up late, I eat grapes, I sip Coca Cola' (Wall - Blog - ) 07:38, July 13, 2016 (UTC) *'Karol248PL' (Wall - Blog - ) 14:29, August 25, 2016 (UTC) * User:Omniverse9 (User talk:OV9) 14:45, September 23, 2016 (UTC)* * silverandluigi *--One who surpasses Falcon can become Falcon. name, from today forth, you are Captain Falcon. Falcon 20:23, May 13, 2017 (UTC) *Redroesto *'EssentPon' (Wall - Blog - ) 20:46, January 22, 2018 (UTC) I, Essent, have ready everything and will ask any questions should this page not answer any. *TheConeZone *I have read all the rules! i will follow them with all my heart! (and soul) Maurili3 (Wall - Blog - ) 04:19, August 10, 2018 (UTC) * DarkD (Wall - Blog - ) 10:47, August 24, 2018 (UTC) DarkWolfr *I, Nerdygirl905 , have read this entire Ultimate Guide to a New User. I will refer to this if I have any questions, and if this guide does not answer them, then I will go and ask someone. I promise to follow the rules of the wiki and be the best user I can be. Nerdygirl905 (Wall - Blog - ) 06:45, November 3, 2018 (UTC) *'Squiddeh, male.' (Wall - Blog - ) 06:39, November 26, 2018 (UTC) *Yeet IsabellaTheFloof (Wall - Blog - ) 18:15, November 26, 2018 (UTC) *'DatBoiFromScratch' (Wall - Blog - ) 00:03, February 6, 2019 (UTC)DatBoiFromScratch'DatBoiFromScratch' (Wall - Blog - ) 00:03, February 6, 2019 (UTC) *I forget if I did this already but whatever, lol.... thanks for the quick guide peoples! *'Evfnye.misx70' (Wall - Blog - ) 15:06, May 4, 2019 (UTC)Evfnye.misx70 *Off-the-grounder *What it be my guy? SpookyLaundry (Wall - Blog - ) 00:50, May 14, 2019 (UTC) *I joshmma agree to the rules * * EvfnyeMisxLXX 12:39, January 14, 2020 (UTC) *Chemid1976